A New Reason
by TeamUnderdog
Summary: Evelyn Roe is attacked by Akane Kuran, Kaname's cousin. What happens when this young hunter enters Cross Academy's Night Class and is reunited with a childhood friend? Trouble strikes when she blatantly ignores an order from the society. ZxOc After anime!
1. Tragedy Strikes

_**Hey everyone! I'm back with a fanfic from the work of Matsuri Hino-sama!! Yay!! **_

I felt tears stream down my face as I took three steps back, my back pressing against the wall as I trembled. No one could help me. I was home alone. Mom, Dad, and Maxwell only left for a few minutes. You would think that at ten years old, I wouldn't be scared of the creatures I was being trained to hunt. Where was that dang gun? I couldn't remember anything as the vampire with long, brown hair and almost black eyes approached me. I never thought I would die so young.

I whimpered as she smirked. Why? What was her issue? She definitely wasn't a level E. My knees shook, but I ran anyway, tripping as she followed too placidly. The last thing I felt before I fainted was a sharp pain in my neck. Did I hit it on the table?

"… She's doomed. A pureblood attacked her. You know what that means," I heard my mother say as I began to come around, but I didn't move.

"I know. How strange, the Kiryus were attacked tonight as well, but by a different vampire. Only the older twin, Zero, lived," my father mused.

"What are we going to do with Evelyn? You know she's going to become one of those creatures, too," my mother asked, her voice breaking. Mother never cried.

"Evelyn can hear you," I muttered, "My neck feels disgusting. It's cool and numb. I can still feel her there," I whined.

My mother rushed over, kneeling, "Honey, do you know what's happening?" Tears were streaming down her face.

"Yes," I said, reaching for the gun I knew would kill vampires.

"Don't!" Mother shrieked, "While you were unconscious, we put a tattoo on your neck to stop you from becoming a vampire. I just hope it works. Do you remember Zero Kiryu?"

"Yes. He's in my class," I replied, "His family is dead. Where is he staying?"

"He's here until the headmaster of Cross Academy comes to take him in. He'll be living with him from now on," Mother replied, and I sprang up into sitting position when I realized Zero was here. I really liked Zero.

"Zero," I muttered, pushing my silky black hair from my face, realizing it had blood in it. Zero was standing away from everyone else, glaring at the floor with his jaw clenched.

He didn't reply to me, though his lavender eyes flickered to my face for a brief second. In that fraction of a second, his hatred, torment, and disgust shone brightly. He was clad in pajamas soaked in blood, his hair was mussed and there were dark, tired circles under his eyes.

"Oh, Zero," I gasped, "Dad, can he put on your coat so he doesn't have be cold and blood covered?" I asked as I got up, ignoring the dizziness it caused and ran over to Zero.

"I suppose," my father replied, offering his coat to Zero, who didn't respond at all, even when I hugged him.

"Here," I said as I unbuttoned his shirt, letting it fall to the floor, then replaced it with my father's coat.

He only looked at me with no expression, then proceeded to bring a hand to hold the bloody side of his neck, running his fingertips over the two puncture wounds there. Zero had been bitten, too. I felt tears run down my face as I hugged him. He didn't respond. My first friend from kindergarten wasn't speaking or responding.

His blood didn't seem so horrific at that moment… "Mom! How long does it take this tattoo to work?" I asked, disturbed by the sudden interest in blood.

"I'm not sure. I've never been in a situation like this," my mother answered.

That's when Headmaster Cross came in, and I let go of Zero.

"Thank you for taking care of him. Oh, your girl was bitten as well?" Cross asked, noticing the bite on my neck, which I covered quickly with my hand, "It's alright, Evelyn. Mrs. Roe, you know that I'll be happy to offer her free tuition to my academy in a few more years. Regardless if the tattoo works or not," he smiled, putting his arm around Zero to shepherd him out the door.

"Thank you, Kaien," my mother said, "Evelyn, you need to get in bed."

"Alright, mother," I said, collapsing onto my bed after bathing.


	2. Cross Academy

_**Hey everyone! Yes, the first chapter was short, but this one is a little longer. I have the first six chapters written, so you all will decide if I ever get around to posting them! So what does that mean? REVIEW, FAVE, ALERT, ANYTHING!!! Please, to help a starving writer? What if I got on my knees and begged? I'll be your best friend. =] Pwease. I love you all! Enjoy the chapter!**_

It had been five years since the attack. The damn tattoo hadn't worked, and world was nothing but a fight with bloodlust. I slipped a few blood tablets into my mouth, swallowing them with an epic gulp of water. It hurt to resist the blood pulsing through the veins of my family. At least I wasn't a Level E… yet. I felt my eyes and tattoo glowing a disgusting crimson. I groaned, sinking down against the wall as my stomach churned. I had to get used to the blood pills, but after two tears of them, I didn't think I would. I leaned over, emptying my stomach into the toilet. I hated puking.

"Evelyn, are you alright?" Mom asked as I tried to breathe without coughing and retching.

"No," I said as the nausea lifted and I looked at her miserably. By her sharp intake of breath I knew my eyes were still glowing. I could almost feel her heartbeat, making me want her blood so badly, "I have to go. I'm taking up Cross's offer on the academy. He knows a lot about what's happening to me," I said, running out of the house, my long black hair flying behind me as I felt my eyes seep back to their normal light green.

I pushed the gates to Cross Academy open and walked toward the Headmaster's office. I passed the school building to see a huge crowd of girls in black uniforms storming a dorm. They quickly quieted down when a boy around my age ran over and quietly spoke. They feared him. I could see why. He was really tall and had an almost visible aura of power. A feeling of déjà vu swept over me, but I couldn't place it.

I entered the Headmaster's office, seeing Kaien going through some papers, then looking at me.

"Evelyn Roe?" He asked, astounded.

"Yes," I replied, "I'd like to take you up on your offer a few years ago."

"Yay!" He squealed, jumping up and hugging me as he teared up.

"Get off me!" I yelled, pushing him away as I tried to get a hold on my bloodlust.

"The tattoo didn't work for you, either?" He asked, sobering instantly, looking at my glowing red eyes.

"No. I puke every time I take those blood tablets, too. I'm not going to last much longer," I gasped through the pain of resistance.

"Here," Kaien said, drawing the curtains and pushing his hair away from his neck.

I ran over to him without thinking, fangs bared, but forced myself to freeze and take jerky, deliberate steps back, "No. That's disgusting."

"Your body is contradicting your words," he said, letting his hair fall as he dug through file folders, pulling an empty folder out along with a stack of forms, "You can sit down and fill these out. We have two class options, one is for humans, and the other for vampires. I would recommend you being in the Night Class, since your bloodlust is so easily provoked."

"Okay," I said, filling out the papers, "What about my uniform?"

"What size do you wear?" Cross asked.

"Two," I said, and he handed me quite a few pairs of black, thigh high socks, some white skirts, two white jackets with black lines contouring my body, a red ribbon to tie around the collar, some black collared shirts, and a pair of brown shoes.

"There you go! Here's the number for your dorm! No worries, you don't have a roommate to share your space with! If you have any problems with the other students, feel free to come tell me. As a matter of fact, I'll walk you over to the dorms and introduce you, since the Night Class should be getting out of class now," Cross said in an almost-too-peppy voice.

"Alright, uh…" I trailed off, scared to ask about what had become of Zero.

"Yes?" Cross asked.

"When can I go home and get more of my stuff? I just brought my backpack full of my essentials," I said, too scared to ask about Zero.

"I'll get that taken care of in the morning," Cross said, yawning.

"Alright," I said as we headed out the door.

We were almost to the dorms when a boy around my age with silvery hair and lavender eyes dressed in a Day Class uniform stopped to look at me, then ran over to us.

"Ah, I'm sure you two remember each other!" Cross exclaimed.

That's when I recognized him, "Zero!" I yelled as I threw my arms around him.

"You're still short," he said as he hugged me back.

"I'm a monster, Zero," I said, looking up at him, "Look," I said, opening my mouth to show him my fangs.

"Here," Zero said, handing me a blood tablet.

"They make me puke," I said, pushing his hand back politely, then realized it, "You're a vampire, too."

"Shut up!" He snapped. He had changed so much. He used to never snap at me.

"I'm sorry," I said, tensing as I felt another round of intense bloodlust coming on, "Ugh."

"It's fine. Headmaster, leave if you enjoy being unscathed," Zero told Cross, knowing what was happening.

"I told her she can drink my blood," Cross said, planting his feet.

"You're too stubborn!" I said, running towards the dorms with my things.

Once inside, I dropped my things, sinking down against the wall, gasping and trying to get my eyes green again. I felt eyes on me, and looked up to see a beautiful corridor filled with vampires, all of which were looking at me like I was a leper. All but one.

"Are you alright?" He said, walking towards me with a girl following him cautiously.

"No," I gasped, recognizing the girl behind him, "You're the one who made me this! I'm condemned to fall to Level E and die because of you!" I yelled at the girl, my eyes flaring red again.

"Akane?" The boy asked harshly, "What did you do?"

"I hadn't fed, and that was five years ago! I'm sorry!" She half sobbed.

"Excuse my twin sister, I'm Akio Kuran," he said, helping me up.

"I didn't know you're a relative of Kaname," I said, having heard about Kaname attending this academy.

"Cousins, actually," he smiled.

"Okay. Well, I better get settled in my dorm," I mumbled, picking my stuff up and heading up the stairs, embarrassed about the aristocratic vampires seeing my little breakdown.

"I'll help you," Akane said, climbing just beside me, "I owe you. I messed up so badly, I can't go a day without wanting to hit myself for it."

"Thanks. It still doesn't change that I'm eventually going to fall to Level E, though. It's my obligation to hate you," I spat bitterly as I shoved my door open.

"Not necessarily," she said, taking off her jacket and over shirt, so that she was just in her camisole.

"What are you doing?" I asked as she shut the door.

"You won't fall to Level E if you drink my blood. I'm giving you the option of living," she shrugged, pulling her hair up.

I wanted to say no, but it would be stupid to, "Fine."

"Alright, just don't be too messy about it," she said as I bit her.

It was strange, as if I could see into her mind. She liked Senri Shiki, who was… her cousin? Wow. Creepy. The next thing I noticed was that blood didn't taste bad. It was a rich, dark taste, almost like dark chocolate with cinnamon. It was truly awesome. I was about to delve into the night she attacked me when she spoke.

"That's enough," she said, pushing me away.

"Thank you," I said, wiping my mouth.

"Don't mention it," she said, slipping on her over shirt and jacket, then walking from the room.

I spent until dawn getting settled before going to bed. I wasn't going to like being around all of these arrogant, stuck up beasts, but it was apparently my only option. Why wouldn't mother just let me shoot myself with that Bloody Rose gun? On the positive side, I could see Zero now. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad, though he had changed a lot. I lost track of my thoughts as I fell asleep, pulling the covers over my head as the dawn creeped in.


End file.
